hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Hitlers
The Council of Hitlers is the name giving to the many, many different Hitlers we had over the year. The Hitlers * The Real Life Adolf Hitler: The most hated man in the world. Possibly the councilor. * ''Downfall'' Adolf Hitler: The main star of Der Untergang, as well as the meme. Portrayed by Bruno Ganz. * ''Inglourious Basterds'' Adolf Hitler: The one who shouted "nein" for 6-7 times. Portrayed by Martin Wuttke. * The Bunker Adolf Hitler: This English speaking Hitler is portrayed by Anthony Hopkins. His best known lines is... "THE WAR IS NOT LOST! THE WAR IS NOT LOST, THE WAR WILL NEVER BE LOST!". ''Portrayed by Anthony Hopkins. * ''Valkyrie Adolf Hitler: The English speaking antagonist of the movie Valkyrie. Portrayed by David Bamber. * ''The Last Ten Days'' Adolf Hitler: The Hitler from Hitler: The Last Ten Days. Portrayed by Sir Alec Guiness. * ''Liberation'' Adolf Hitler: The Hitler that appears in black-and-white, in the epic five-part Soviet film Liberation. Portrayed by Fritz Diez. * The Desert Fox Adolf Hitler: The English-speaking Hitler who confronts Rommel. Played by Luther Adler. * Mein Führer Adolf Hitler: The main star of Mein Führer - the Really Truest Truth About Adolf Hitler, a 2007 comedy film. Portrayed by Helge Schneider. * Tomorrow I'll Wake Up and Scald Myself with Tea Adolf Hitler: The Czech speaking Hitler from a 1977 Czechoslovak sci-fi comedy, portrayed by František Vicena. * The Simpsons Hitler: A yellow-coloured Hitler whom Homer once wanted to shoot. Appeared several times. * Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade Hitler: He even signed Indy's book. Portrayed by Michael Sheard. (See also Indiana Jones Nazis) * Wolfenstein Hitler: The boss you have to defeat at the end of the game. * Star Trek Hitler: In Star Trek: Enterprise episode Storm Front part II, there was an alternate timeline in which Hitler took over the USA. One picture showed him in front of the statue of Liberty. * War and Remembrance ''Hitler: The Hitler from the mini-series ''War and Remembrance ''and quite possibly the most goofiest Hitler ever seen. Portrayed by Steven Berkoff. * ''Hey Arnold! Hitler: The Hitler that was beaten up by Steely Phil in Hey Arnold!. * Monty Python Hitler: Also known as Mr. Hilter. He has his own version of Himmler (Bimmler, portrayed by Michael Palin) and Von Ribbentrop (Ron Vibbentrop, portrayed by Graham Chapman). Portrayed by John Cleese. * Gay Hitler: A Hitler with a camp-pitched voice and a substantially gayer haircut, who rants agaist a white background. * Family Guy ''Hitler: What else to say? * Reltih: Downfall Hitler's clone from another universe. He's actually not a member of the Council. In fact, he wants to kill every member of it. * The Japanese Hitler: The guy who appeared in a certain ''Naruto episode that has a moustache similar to Dolfy's. * Doctor Who Hitler: Appeared in BBC's Doctor Who episode "Let's kill Hitler", where a Meet Dave-like robot tries to kill him. He is accidentally saved by the Eleventh doctor when his TARDIS crashes into his office, knocking the robot. Hitler shoots the robot only to be punched by Rory, who takes his gun, tells him to shut up and locks him in a cupboard. Portrayed by Albert Welling. * Hitler: The Rise of Evil ''Hitler: The young Hitler and his rise to power. A bit psycho and crazy. Full of historical inaccuracies. Portrayed by Nicholas Rush Robert Carlyle. * ''Joe & Max Hitler: A Hitler with a true mustache who greets Joe and Max. Portrayed by Krebs, uugh I mean by Rolf Kanies (Downfall Hitler wasn't happy when he found out). * To Be or Not to Be (1983) Hitler: Actually there are two Hitlers: The first one is an impersonation by a Jew in a theatre parody play. His best line is: "Heil myself!". Played by Mel Brooks. The second one is supposed to be the real Hitler who comes at the theatre and his face is only partially seen. Played by Roy Goldman. * Le Grand Restaurant Hitler: Not exactly a Hitler, but rather the shadow of a chandelier falling on Louis de Funes's bald head while he speaks in German to Herr Müller. Played by, obviously, Louis de Funes. * South Park Hitler: Played by Cartman. 'Nuff said. * Battle of Britain ''Hitler: Appeared in a short scene where he is shown giving a speech to a crowd of people. Although his face is never clearly shown, it is made clear that this is Hitler. Played by Rolf Stiefel. * ''Heil Honey I'm Home! Hitler: An English-speaking Hitler who lives with Eva Braun next door to a Jewish couple with whom he does not get along. Played by Neil McCaul. * Shitler: The shittiest Hitler ever. * Command & Conquer: Red Alert ''Hitler: The guy who got zapped into oblivion by Albert Einstein in the first ''Red Alert game. In Hitlerrantsparodies' universe, the Downfall Hitler is in fact, the CNC Hitler as both of them got killed by Einstein. * Moe Hailstone: Not really a Hitler, but a parody and satire to Hitler. He is the dictator of the country Moronica. Appeared in The Three Stooges' shorts, You Nazty Spy and I'll Never Heil Again. Played by Moe Howard. * Captain Planet Hitler: Appeared in the fifth season's episode'' A Good Bomb Is Hard to Find. This Genghis Khan-like Hitler has a "caterpillar on his lip", and wanted to buy, then steal a nuclear bomb from dr Blight. He also PWNS Captain Planet with only his hate, by just standing there. * ''Blazing Saddles ''Hitler: Technically not a Hitler, but an actor portraying him in an unidentified movie. He is briefly seen having lunch with another actor explaining that he will be finished "right after the bunker scene" just before the main cast breaks into the cafeteria. * ''Dear Friend Hitler Hitler: A Hindu-speaking Hitler that appears to be on a curry overdose, portrayed by Bollywood actor Raghubir Yadav. * The Producers Hitler: A reenactment Hitler musical created by a fictive former Nazi in a play called "Springtime for Hitler". Played by Dick Shawn in the original 1968 film and by Gary Beach in the 2005 remake. * What Did You Do In The War, Daddy? Hitler: Although his face is not seen, the guy who debriefs the generals to assault the Italian village of Valerno is Hitler, indicated by his brown shirt and swastika arm band. Additionally when he gets out of the briefing room, chants of Sieg Heils can be heard. Other Meanings The Council of Hitlers can also mean the many Hitlers created by Fegelein's antic which involved a Nazi cloning machine that Albert Speer sold to him. Gallery Unterganger block.JPG|''Downfall'' Hitler, aka. Dolfy. Execution.jpg|''Liberation'' Hitler. Always appears black-and-white. Last Ten Days Hitler.jpg|''The Last Ten Days'' Hitler. Nein nein nein.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler. IndianaJonesHitler.jpg|''Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade'' Hitler. Adolf.jpg|The real Adolf Hitler. War and remembrance hitler.jpg|''War and Remembrance'' Hitler. Notice his forehead bump, possibly caused by his Fegelein. ValkyrieHitler.jpg|''Valkyrie'' Hitler. Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler Emo.jpg|''Mein Führer – Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler'' : A very emo Hitler DoctorWho AlbertWelling Let'sKillHitler.jpg|''Doctor Who - Let's Kill Hitler'' Hitler: Like Dolfy, he sits in his office and has a writing tool. FunesHitler.jpg|''Le Grand Restaurant'' 'Hitler': MUSKATNUSS! TheBunkerHitler.jpg|''The Bunker'' Hitler: The Hannibal Lecter version. Shitler.jpg|Shitler: just as grose as the real Hitler. CartmanHitler.png|''South Park'' Cartman Hitler. FamilyGuyHitler.jpg|''Family Guy'' Hitler with Eva. MontyPythonHitler.jpg|''Monthy Python'' Hitler, aka. Mr. Hilter. RiseofEvilHitler2.jpg|"Hitler: Rise Of Evil" Hitler: Too crazy. TheDesertFoxHitler.jpg|''The Desert Fox'' Hitler: another black and white Hitler. Mel Brooks.jpg|''To Be Or Not To Be'' Hitler performing with some attractive girls. Hitler 2.jpg|''Heil Honey I'm Home'' Hitler. TobeornottobeRealHitler.jpg|''To Be Or Not To Be'' Hitler 2: the other Hitler. Never shows his face. FEIGLING! Tomorrow I'll Wake Up and Scald Myself with Tea Adolf Hitler Hitler.jpg|''Tomorrow I'll Wake Up And Scald Myself With Tea'' Hitler. RolfHitler.jpg|''Joe and Max'' Hitler. Doesn't point at any maps. BattleOfBerlinHitler.jpg|''Battle of Britain'' Hitler: Refuses to show himself. HeyArnoldGrandpaPWNSHitler.gif|''Hey Arnold!'' Hitler gets PWNED! HitlerWolfen.gif|''Wolfenstein'' Hitler with and without his Mecha suit. TheSimpsonsHitler.jpg|''The Simpsons'' Hitler. DearFriendHitler.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Hitler. The Bollywood version. TheProducers1968Hitler.jpg|''The Producers'' "Hitler". The 1968 version. TheProducers2005Hitler.jpg|''The Producers'' Hitler 2. The 2005 version. Category:Terminology Category:Downfall Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Council of Hitlers